Aurora the Missing Twin
by Nightinggalewindsinger
Summary: In short the Seirin High Basketball team and the Generation of Miracles meet Tetsuya's twin siste, Aurora of the MMA.


Aurora the Missing Twin

I don't own Kuroko no Basket; I do own the plot and Melina, Kastro and Aurora.

PROLONG

Kuroko was elastic; his twin was coming back to Tokyo in a day. She's been in England for the past four years in the fighting ring of MMA. Even though they were twins, you really couldn't tell. Kuroko Aurora has near white hair, the same aquarium blue eyes as her brother and the same pale skin; she also has little to no presences. That's where they end in similarity, Aurora shows more emotions than Kuroko, she's also stronger in the upper body, Kuroko is as well but he hates his strength due to an accident when they were younger.

But at this moment Aurora's plans got a bit hitched. Kuroko was living with their mom in a four bedroom house, unfortunately their mom's boyfriend left much to be desired. Both Kuroko and Melina, their mom, were worried about how she was going to react to him and could practically see the blood on the walls. After the 'Accident' when they were younger happened, Tetsuya shut off all emotion; therefore Aurora took it upon herself to feel for both of them.

Kuroko at the present time was at practice, though his attention wasn't completely there, nor has it been for the past few days. Riko was starting to get angry, Kagami was getting interested and the rest were getting worried.

"Kuroko-kun is something wrong?" Riko finally asked.

Kuroko actually smiled, shocking his teammates, "My twin is coming back from England. It's been four years since I saw her in person."

"You have a twin?" "Seriously?" was the team's reaction.

Kagami was the most surprised as he never heard of a twin from his Shadow before.

"What's she like?" one asked.

Kuroko stared for a second, "Well she's in the MMA fighting ring, took second in the girls division in England. Sis is very outgoing." He told them. The team looked at him in shock; Tetsuya#2 barked seeming to ask the question on all their minds. "She'll be here tomorrow and will be attending the school in three days."

"Alright, it'll be nice to meet her. Now back to practices!" Riko yelled blowing on her whistle.

The basketball team quickly jumped into practice once more, Kuroko was slightly more focused but not by much. After practice, Kuroko and Kagami went to Majin Burgers for some food.

"When does her plan land?" Kagami asked after eating his third burger.

"In the morning, so I won't be at school." Kuroko answered.

Kagami nodded, "Does the other GoM know about her?"

Kuroko shook his head a slight smirk on his lips. The Generation of Miracles or the GoM never heard of Kuroko's family or home life. Then again nether has his teammates either. After the burgers were gone along with the shake, they went to their homes. Kuroko's mom's boyfriend was on a trip at the moment, meaning they could plan without his interferences. They both knew Aurora wasn't going to take kindly to him, and a part of them couldn't wait for the moment when they met.

CHAPTER 1- AURORA COMES HOME. (Aurora's point of view)

The roar of an airplane engine filled the airport as Tetsuya and Melina waited by the greeting area, both looking for that flash of white hair. My plane had landed some five minutes ago; collected my bag and went to my family. Kuroko was easy for me to spot. Slipping behind them, I didn't count on the husky pup at brother's feet. With a bark, Tetsuya turned to see me. We shared a smile before Melina dragged me into a hug. With a soft laughter, I hugged her back. It was then that I got a look at Mom's face, make-up hiding bruises; the same could be said for Tetsuya. Not wanting to cause a scene I kept quiet, but sent a meaningful look at my twin.

"Let's get home." Melina said.

The both Tetsuya and I agreed and Melina led the way to the car. Tetsuya and I was having our own conversation in our own way; made up hand signs. I learned what he didn't tell me, Mom's boyfriend mainly. My temper was near boiling by the time my got back to the house. It was quaint and cozy. A black tar roof with pale blue walls and flower boxes under the downstairs windows; the door was made of a dark wood; the front lawn was small with a miniature basketball court and small flower bed lining the small drive.

"Welcome home." Melina said getting out.

I smiled and got out, Tetsuya followed helping with the three bags in the trunk. Once in the house Tetsuya brought me to the room across from his. Grey walls, hard wood floor covered with an ice white rug, dark stained desk and dresser with a black covered bed. Aurora unpacked with Tetsuya's help; they went down stairs to the dining room; Melina was there with Kastro, her boyfriend. He was a body builder for sure, with a crop of black hair and wide dark brown eyes, he had a slight tan. Kastro wore a dark green t-shirt and light blue jeans.

"So you're Aurora?" he said in a somewhat gravel tone, one that was forced rather than natural.

"And you're Kastro." I said folding my arms, leaning back against the wall.

"Don't back talk me girl." Kastro said trying to be threatening.

I raised an eyebrow, "Get your ears checked, old man."

Tetsuya fought a grin, Melina didn't even try. Kastro's eyes narrowed and he stepped toward me, raised his hand and smacked me across the cheek. Tetsuya shook his head but laughed when he fell over gasping in pain with his hands clutching his stomach.

"Mom, Tetsuya can you give us a minute." I said with a smile that was far too insane to not worry about. They agreed and left the room for the kitchen, Tetsuya was nearly giggling, Melina just commented not to leave blood on the floor or kill him.

Kastro had gotten up from the floor, glaring at me with obvious hate and anger. I glared right back; cracking my knuckles, "Now, let's talk about your attitude to my family and your actions."

Next thing heard was a cut off scream, and Kastro was lying next to the front door, his things lying next to him.

"Well, that's one piece of garbage I was glad to deal with." I said grinning with my brother. Tetsuya shook his head.

"You're starting school in three days, forms need to be filled out." He said leaving the hallway for the upstairs.

I sighed and followed to his room where I was given the files to fill out. It was only thanks to the constant treading letters between us that I could still read and understand them. Once all the forms and cursing ended, we settled down and played video games until dinner. Kastro was gone by then and I had a small bruise.

"Neh... Mom, can Tetsu and I go shopping tomorrow, I need to get a haircut." I asked.

I was dishing food on to my plate, slightly more than Tetsuya's but less than Moms. Melina looked thoughtful for a second before nodding. I grinned; already planning color schemes and many types of designs, that reminds me; I need to talk to Alex about the new fighter suit I asked for. We finished dinner and I volunteered for kitchen duty, brother went to finish some homework and Mom went to lie down. I finished the room in record time and ran to annoy Tetsuya on his eating habits. This should be a fun conversation.

For the love of all that is holy and in God's name, I'll kill the guy that invented five am. My mornings never started off with me fully alive, usually took a few cups of coffee and three energy drinks. Even then I'd have to get lucky. Tetsuya and Mom were already up; I will gladly call them crazy. Mom soon left for work, leaving some money for me and I left with bro to go to the school. Today I got to see the schools outfit, only one question for the principal, "Why are the skirts so short?" One argument later, some insults and cusses never to be spoken again and I walked away with permission to wear the boy's uniform. Tetsuya had just shook his head, a barely there smile gracing his features. Even after all this time, I can still read him like those books he owns. He showed me around and I met his basket team, they seemed like good guys, the cracking puns needs his head checked though. Kagami was familiar though, I know I've seen him somewhere before.

"Aurora, come aren't we supposed to go shopping today?" Tetsuya asked, I could see the sly smirk on his lips. I gave a slight glare and left it at that. We had a bus to catch.

The mall was barely busies, I quickly got four shirts, two tank tops, two crop shirts, three pairs of cargos, two skirts; along with dress shirts to match, new shoes, and finally; I cut my mid-back length hair to a bit pasted my collarbone. Tetsuya bought some cloths as well, but only things he needed to replace, like new pants, and new basketball shoes. We got back to the house, brother sat at the table doing homework, I put the things away and started dinner, Mom was gone for the next two days. I looked through the pantries and sighed.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, my mind going through all the recipes I knew. This mostly consisted of basic nutrient and health foods from America and Europe, something Tetsuya needs.

"I don't care Nee-chan." Tetsuya said.

I sighed, "Even if it's American trash food."

He looked up from his homework, deadpan from forehead to chin and eyes near unreadable. I smiled, clapping my hands.

"Excellent, I need some meat, spices, some spinach and a few others." I got the meat browning, added spices and sauce, next the noodles and spinach. I didn't make a lot, both of us never had much of an appetite, instead we take vitamins, supplements and eat small quantities every second hour. Once dinner was done, we eat; brother commenting every now and then. I agreed to learn some Japanese foods besides noodles and curry. Tetsuya agreed to do dishes and I went to my room. I needed to call Selena, can't believe it though. Tai-tai ended up here with my brother, as his light. I really can't help but laugh at this.


End file.
